


It only takes a taste

by thenshe_appeared



Series: What baking can do [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenshe_appeared/pseuds/thenshe_appeared
Summary: Every morning Luca goes out to buy breakfast from Haley's. When it's closed for refurbishments, Adam has to make sure the detective doesn't go without his daily pastry.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: What baking can do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It only takes a taste

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt on tumblr: "You make me want things I can't have"

It’s a much lengthier process than Adam anticipates. 

When he’d overheard Luca complaining about his lack of pastries to Farah due to Haley’s Cafe’s refurbishment, he had been struck with an idea. An idea that would benefit them  _ professionally _ , of course. 

Luca was terrible at getting out of bed in the morning, and he knew first hand how disgruntled the detective could get at the suggestion he make his own breakfast instead of purchasing it every morning. “ _ Financially irresponsible”  _ is what Adam had called it. It was hardly a surprise that Luca hadn’t told him himself about Haley’s Cafe. 

So there he is, laminating the dough for the  _ third _ time, resolutely ignoring Farah’s grin from opposite him, to make sure the detective eats breakfast. Humans need to be properly nourished in order to work most effectively, after all.

“You know, you could buy pastries from the supermarket if you’re so concerned about our detective going hungry. You didn’t have to make them from scratch.” 

Adam sighs, almost wishing he had so he didn’t have to bear this conversation _.  _ He’s not sure why he’s so set on making it himself. He’s not used the kitchen without Luca before and won’t even be able to taste the croissants to know if they are right. This just felt like the right option. 

He pushes the thought aside and picks up the tray of dough, setting it back in the fridge to rest for four hours. 

The next morning, Adam finds himself outside the detective’s apartment, a box of pastries in hand. He’s about to set them down in front of the door when the door opens. Looking up, he sees Luca looking down at him, eyebrows furrowed, but a smile on his lips. “Adam?” 

Pulling himself to his full height, still holding the box, he clears his throat. “Good morning, Detective.” Luca looks slightly bedraggled. His curly hair is a mess atop his head, his usually bright eyes look as though he’s just woken up, sleep still pulling at his hooded eyes, and Adam feels something twist inside him at the thought, wishing he had been there to witness the moment he awoke. He shakes off the idea and refocuses on Luca.

“I was just heading to the shop for some food. What are you…” Luca looks down at the box in his hands. “What’s this?” 

“Breakfast.” 

“Breakfast?” 

Neither of them moves for a moment. 

Luca looks at him, deep brown eyes shining now and his lips pulling into the smirk that Adam knows usually precedes laughter. “Did you bring it here just to taunt me with it?” He manages to hold in the small chuckle, as Adam’s eyes grow wide and he holds the box out for Luca to take. 

Adam watches as he takes the lid off, finding himself incapable of saying anything. This was not the plan. 

“Is this… Did you…” The questions trail off as Luca stares at him, eyes flickering between his own. The way his long, thick eyelashes frame his eyes make it hard to think about anything else. “Are these homemade croissants?” 

“Yes.” Adam breaks the gaze, staring down at his shoes. “Haley’s Cafe is closed. It’s important for you - for people - to eat breakfast.” 

If he looked up he would see a look in Luca’s eyes that would have him running. 

“Would you like to come in?” He can hear Luca’s heart racing and when he does look up there’s a nervous smile on the detective’s face. 

He should say no. “Yes.” 

They walk through the apartment to the kitchen table, where Luca gestures for him to sit. He gets a plate out from the cupboard. “I assume you don’t want one?” 

Adam shakes his head in response. 

Sitting across from one another, Adam finds it difficult to tear his gaze away from Luca’s face. He hasn’t shaved yet, there’s light stubble across his jaw. Most of his freckles are barely visible against his brown skin, but the smattering across the bridge of his nose has remained prominent even in the early winter months. 

“I can’t believe you made me croissants. Thank you.” His voice snaps Adam back to the moment. 

Adam runs a hand through his hair. “It was my first time baking without you, don’t thank me until you’ve tried them. They might be awful.” 

“Nate didn’t get a try?” 

Adam scoffs. “He doesn’t need food.” 

“Right.” Luca smiles down at the plate in front of him. He lifts the croissant to his mouth and takes a careful bite. 

A small “Mmm” escapes his lips and then he’s smiling widely at Adam. “This is wonderful.” 

He feels the heat rise on his cheeks at the compliment. “I’m glad.” 

Luca takes a big bite of the pastry, letting out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering closed.

Adam feels his lips quirk into a smile. “You make me want things I can’t have.” The words are out of his mouth before he’s had the time to process them. Only a whisper, but there’s no way Luca didn’t hear. The smile slips off his face.

Luca pauses, flakes of the pastry still on his lips. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, eyes searching Adam’s. “The pastry, I mean.” Adam can feel his ears growing hot. His heart is in his throat and he can hear its relentless beating in his ears. “I would like to enjoy eating something like that.” 

Luca’s eyebrows raise further up his forehead. Adam can’t help but stare as Luca’s tongue darts out, licking the errant pastry from his lips.

He stands. “I - I have to leave.” 

He doesn’t wait for a response. He doesn’t look at him, doesn’t watch Luca’s face fall, doesn’t hear him call after him or realise he’s following him. He doesn’t see him as he slams the front door back in his face. 

Adam leans his back against the door for a moment, swallowing hard. He takes a moment to breathe and then he’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding some Luca/Adam writing to AO3 from tumblr, this is one I did a little while ago! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
